


Come Get It

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Chaptered, Dom/sub, Dominant!Dan, Dominant/Submissive, Fluff, Freeform, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possessive Dan, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Self-Loathing, Spanking, Sub Phil, University Student Phil, dom Dan, fear kink, older dan, slight age gap, submissive!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a twist of fate, Phil meets Dan- the mysterious and beautiful dominant figure Phil has always desired in a partner. But when Dan introduces him to the crazy world of BDSM, Phil realises he still has to come a long way in order to appease Dan. The question still remains- can Phil give Dan everything he wants? And is this truly what he needs anyway?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story after seeing the sad amount of Dominant!Dan, so I’m hoping people see this my way. I know some people don’t agree with Dom!Dan or Sub!Phil, so sorry you couldn’t stay around. This story will be chaptered depending on response, as I don’t exactly know how many people will appreciate this. 
> 
> WARNING: This story does contain explicit sex scenes for 18+, as well as graphic BDSM scenes. PLEASE LOOK AT THE TAGS BEFORE READING! I don’t want complaints of being traumatised or disturbed by the story. If you don’t like it, then simply don’t read or comment. This it not for the faint hearted! As a warning, I will note of each warning which applies in every chapter in the author’s notes. Please take this into account, and skip if you’re not comfortable with a specific theme before reading. 
> 
> Don’t take this as actual advice for a healthy BDSM relationship either. This is the first smut fic I have done, and with such heavy handed topics I don’t know if anything in this is good or bad for an actual relationship. Either way, please don’t take any of this as literal advice for any BDSM.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own this trash. I am not implying Dan and Phil do anything like this outside of the story. Please don’t take this literally. Sorry in advance to Dan and Phil :D Love you guys…. Really, I do. 
> 
> Now that that stuff is out of the way… please read and enjoy! Comments will be my inspiration for more ;) Yes, I just went there. Maybe kudos will help as well….. not hinting or anything. This will be continued based on people’s response. 
> 
> Chapter 1 Warnings: Possessive behavior, hair pulling and Dominant/Submissive undertones. Enjoy!

-  
Phil walked along the pavement, nearly tripping over himself with the speed he propelled himself forward. He couldn’t believe he was late. One thing had led to another while he was in the library, and Phil had found himself practically drooling on the computer desk by 7:00pm, eyes drooping in exhaustion. Phil was an intuitive student, and worked hard at everything he enjoyed and needed. His English Language and Linguistics course was certainly at the top of the list. The university he went to had a strict curfew of 10:00pm on weekdays, and Phil found himself napping for more than two hours in the quiet library.  
  
It was his own fault for pushing himself too hard, but with his exams coming up, and Phil couldn’t afford to be too complacent. Now he was definitely paying the price for it, and Phil tried not to think too hard about what the punishment could be. Seeing as his excuse for being late was quite reasonable, and it was his first time doing anything out of line- Phil hoped the university would be lenient. If he hurried, Phil would only be about twenty minutes late anyway. Hardly worth a punishment.  
  
Something rustled behind him.  
  
Phil glanced over his shoulder, trying to trample down his irrational panic. Phil hardly ever went out so late, so he reasoned with himself it was fine to be a little paranoid. Especially when he was by himself on a narrow, darkened pavement with not even a lamppost for guidance. Phil shook his head, but picked up his pace slightly. He’d taken this route loads of times due to his frequent trips to the library, so he shouldn’t feel lost or worried.  
  
_But I’ve only taken it in the daytime._ Phil mentally scolded himself for thinking that, trying to block his frantic thoughts. Besides, it always looked nice in the daytime anyway, with the bright shrubs on the sides, the calm breeze brushing through Phil’s hair… The fences surrounding the path, isolating him from any help as the walls closed in, carelessly abandoned from the public…  
  
Phil took in a shaky breath, feeling the fear prickle on his back. _Okay, stop. Just stop. You’re already-_  
  
“Late for something?” A voice like melted chocolate rumbled behind him, crooning softly in a lulling southern accent. Phil couldn’t help the shiver which ran through him at the sound of it, trying to decide if he was terrified or enticed. Maybe a bit of both. Slowly, Phil turned around, eyes huge with fear and adrenaline.  
  
“Might be enough for a punishment. Probably not enjoyable either, considering you’re at university.” And Christ the words were nearly tuned out when Phil got a good look at him. Even in the dark, it was obvious how absolutely gorgeous the young man was standing before him. A dark brown fringe swept just below his equally dark eyes, his lithe figure lightly toned with a faint outline of muscles. His full lips were pulled into a slight smirk, making his gut clench in apprehension, his long hands tucked into the pockets of his dark jeans in a relaxed manner.  
  
“Um- I- Wha-“ Phil managed to sputter out, hoping the dark covered up his furious blush. The man smirk only deepened knowingly, and Phil tried to look at anything but his face. How did he know…?  
  
“I’ve seen you go into the university before,” the young man shrugged elegantly, and Phil couldn’t stop his eyes from following the movement longingly. “Not to sound too stalkerish or anything, but I’m at the one a few blocks away. Yours is York, right? I’m Dan Howell.”  
  
Phil tried to pull himself out of the trace the young man’s voice created. Nothing should have the right to sound so seductive, so damningly beautiful…  
“U-Uhh.. Y-yeah,” Phil choked out, answering the question he was sure the teen asked a minute or so ago. “Why…?” Luckily, the man apparently called Dan was brilliant at context, and replied quickly to the unspoken question. “Because you’re the most adorable creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. I’ve seen how you interact with people, Phil. You’re so pliant, young and… meek with others.” He offered a dark smirk at that. “You fit my needs perfectly.”  
  
“How do y-you know my name?” Out of all the questions to ask this sex god. Me, adorable? Needs? Phil tried to contain a lustful shudder at that. His mind was going in overdrive.. surely this perfect young man didn’t want Phil? He almost laughed in disbelief at that.  
  
But suddenly, Dan’s breath was in his ear, his soft lips almost touching Phil’s skin. Phil bit back a moan, throat suddenly dry in fear and want.  
“I learn all about the things I like, Phil,” the young man whispered huskily. “And I like every inch of you. From that gorgeous hair, to your little toes. I want to devour everything.” Dan emphasised his point by tugging Phil’s ebony hair softly, and Phil couldn’t hold back a wanton moan at that. The arcs of his pale neck were slowly exposed to Dan, and Phil couldn’t hold back a yelp at the noticeable hunger in those melting brown eyes. “But…” His hands softened their grip, now only stroking the strands of black hair adoringly. “I won’t do anything more without your consent, little one.”  
  
Phil let out a trembling gasp, trying to keep his thoughts intact to answer Dan. But, God it was beyond distracting with those nimble, warm fingers carding through Phil’s hair, caressing every strand in worshipful gestures. Unable to resist, Phil lolled his head back like an attention starved puppy, a quiet whine escaping his throat. Dan smirked widely at the slim figure, who subconsciously kneeled backwards into the student’s expert hands. Dan grabbed a handful of the silky black hair tightly, watching as Phil writhed beneath him. Perhaps unknowingly, the submissive man was already on his knees, hot breaths coming out in desperate stutters over Dan’s lower abdomen. Dan tried to ignore the effect it had on him, as his groin stirred in hunger. But he couldn't help but imagine that timid mouth around something more…  
  
“Tsk, tsk… I’m waiting, Sweetie,” Dan smiled sweetly, but his face hardened when he took in the sight of Phil. He was opening his mouth in what Dan assumed to be an answer, but he tugged sharply at Phil’s hair, forcing the younger to cut off and look up at Dan with wide eyes.  
  
“Look at me when I’m speaking to you,” Dan snapped, figure suddenly becoming more imposing in the darkness of the night. Phil shot his eyes open at the undoubted command, and Dan had to hide a smile at how quick the younger was at obeying him. So easy to teach… so eager to learn. Dan bit back a moan as those wide blue eyes stared up at him in desperate want, cheeks flushed and small body trembling.  
  
“I- I want it,” Came the hoarse reply, barely a whisper in Dan’s presence. Dan could tell he was fighting to keep his gaze upwards, possibly in slight shame. Dan would soon wipe away all of that.  
  
“Want what?” Dan’s hands slowly released Phil’s hair, half teasing the younger student. “Tell me now, Phil.” He wanted full consent, wanted to hear Phil admit his lust for Dan in that quiet, honest tone. Dan was startled at the reaction he actually got.  
  
“Y-you! I want you! I’ll do anything, be anything you want to just have the reward of your touch. I need you, Dan. Pl-ea-ease take all of me.” The words came out like dribble, as soon as Dan’s hands stopped touching Phil. Dan couldn’t believe it. Did Phil already have such a strong reaction towards him? And was he already admitting his submissive tendencies? God, Dan could come just from the sound of Phil begging so desperately. But like any good dominant, he kept his reactions carefully under control. But it had never been such a challenge with someone as beautiful and responsive as Phil. He’d found the perfect one. He knew it.  
  
There was a thick silence, in which Phil breathed heavily at his admittance, cheeks burning in a red hot humiliation. Phil swayed unsteadily on his knees, and Dan slowly lifted Phil up by his armpits, reveling in the feeling of half carrying the lighter man. Already, he was so obedient and dependent on Dan. Fuck, he was going to show Phil a good time.  
  
“Such…” Dan whispered deeply, as he lavished Phil’s prominent collarbone in kisses and small nips, relishing in the string of groans it pushed out of Phil. “… a good boy.” Phil let out another gasp at that, body trembling in want against Dan. Hell, Dan was going to have a brilliant time too.


	2. Silken Ribbon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets a taste of BDSM with Dan, and discovers his leanings for pain and humiliation with a riding crop and a silken ribbon. Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I decided to put you out of your suffering with an early update! Seeing as the response to the first chapter was so overwhelmingly positive, it was only right for me to do something nice. Thank you so much to everyone who commented, left a kudo, bookmarked or even read. You all made my day! Please let me know what you want in future chapters (more bdsm? more fluff? more smut? more kinky stuff? etc) Anything specific would be awesome! Seriously, I really need the inspiration.
> 
> Side note: While typing the more smutty parts of this, my mam started making these awful homophobic comments, and kind of wanted me to agree- which I found so funny seeing as I was literally writing gay porn opposite her. I know, how beautifully ironic. Anyway, enjoy! Didn't really have time to edit, so forgive me for terrible grammar/writing. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Light bondage, possessive behavior, light painplay; self-loathing, implied self-harming.

Dan had Phil’s hand in a secure grip, half pulling him along. Phil couldn’t help the wash of security he felt with Dan, knowing he was safe from anything in his company. Phil pitied anyone who threatened Dan. Not that he was particularly frightening, but the dominance which sparked in his eyes sent a jolt of fear and want up Phil’s spine which was hard to ignore. Was it normal to love the combination of both? Then again, was any of this normal? Phil was going willingly with a complete stranger, who somehow knew his place of study and name. Hell, he probably knew his exact age as well.  
  
 So… why was Phil so keen? Ever since Chris he’d lost interest in every form of dating. Then again, this wasn’t really dating. Phil blushed at that, but soon gave way to his desperate thoughts again. Really, this was only a fling… a one-night stand. Phil wondered at the hurt which flashed through him. After all, he’d just met Dan… sexy, incredible Dan who somehow wanted him. He may as well enjoy himself while he could.  
  
Phil hardly noticed as Dan led him up some steps, focusing on the hand gripping his small, pale wrist. In the dim lighting, Phil could study Dan fully. The slightly tanned hand was a sharp contrast to Phil’s sallow form, skilled fingers rubbing Phil’s pulse point from time to time. Phil tried to ignore the painful prickle it caused.  
  
“Phil?” Dan said his name like a purr, a soft caress which blanked Phil’s mind of all worries. Phil blinked up at Dan, remembering his order from before with looking. _God, that was so hot._ Dan probably didn’t realise how weird he truly was. He… _wanted_ to follow orders, to somehow be dominated and humiliated. Dan pressed all his buttons perfectly, and perhaps unknowingly seduced Phil completely with his domineering personality. _Of course, with the exception of his voice, hair body-_

“Are you paying attention?”  
It wasn’t exactly an order, but Phil could detect the soft edge of impatience is his tone. It was enough to make Phil feel too hot again, staring into Dan’s slanted brown eyes with an undertone of apologies and excitement.  
“Yes, Dan.” Phil murmured in a meek tone, hoping to convey his submissive stator. Maybe then Dan would realise what a freak he was before making a mistake.

“Good boy,” Dan praised in a surly tone, eyes darkening at Phil’s shiver of approval. “Now, you listen good and hard, Phil.” Dan took on a tone of deadly seriousness, both hands encircling around Phil’s wrists in a loose grip, leaning in towards Phil so they were almost nose to nose. Phil refrained from pushing his lips onto Dan’s, and it was a difficult thing with Dan’s sweet breath sharing his. Instead, Phil listened vaguely to Dan, his head buzzing with desire.

“We’re going to walk into this club, and I’ll book us a private room, okay?” Phil nodded, expressing his attentiveness to Dan’s explanation, but couldn’t help the slight anxiety. A… sex club? Phil tried to get a look of the building, his eyes flickering nervously. But Dan’s face crowded his, leaving him with no option but to stare into Dan’s opaque eyes, which erased all logical thought from Phil’s mind anyway.

Dan let out a stiff smile of approval, but the intensity in his eyes remained. “You’ll see the playroom just before we’re alone in the room, and I’ll discuss our… arrangement before becoming further involved. We’ll talk about what we both want out of this, got it?” Phil nodded again, genuinely appreciated Dan’s efforts to keep him informed. But really, the explanation was going through one ear and out the other.  
  
“Such a good pet,” Dan crooned in his honeyed voice directly into Phil’s ear, making his limbs feel like jelly as Dan released one hand from his bruising hold, finally taking him into the club.

“Wha-“ As soon as Phil entered, he was greeted with what he gathered to be the ‘playroom’. It was a large circular room, filled with all sorts of ongoing public play. Phil felt his eyes pop out as he took it in. People being tied up, blindfolded, made mute… God, there was a naked woman being hit mercilessly by what looked like a cane, keening a small ‘Thank you, Sir!’ with each hit on her bruised backside. Her long blonde hair clung to face in sweaty drapes and she arched her backside with each brutal blow, as if asking for more.  
  
Phil couldn’t stop staring, even as Dan walked him away from the more intense scenes. Dan examined Phil for a reaction, and seeing him watching the woman, bit back a laugh at the unmistakable want in his eyes.

“Like what you see, little one?” Dan teased, smirking widely at Phil’s burning red face.  
“I-I…”  Phil looked down, trying to hold back his immediate response of desire.  
Dan frowned at that, pulling at Phil’s chin gently so his widened blue eyes were fixed on Dan.  
“You shouldn’t hide your emotions from me, Phil,” Dan said in a reprimanding, yet gentle tone. “It’s a bit overwhelming, I know. But I’d never do anything to you which you wouldn’t enjoy, or without your permission and trust.”

“I b-believe you, Dan,” Phil managed to stutter, honestly. “It w-wasn’t that at all, really.”  
“Oh, really?” Amusement lightened Dan’s tone. “Then what is it?”  
“I-I just thought…” Phil swallowed audibly. “I thought I was the only one.” He finally managed to whisper quietly, half hoping Dan didn’t hear his admittance. He really was a freak for wanting this. To want to be hurt and humiliated, forced down and beg for unspeakable things…  
  
“Oh, Sweetie,” Dan pulled Phil in for a bear hug, strong arms rocking Phil securely. “You never were, and never will be. You shouldn’t feel insecure for what you want, and who you are. This _is you._ And it makes you all the more beautiful to me.” Dan reassured, with a chasten brush of his lips against Phil’s.  
  
It was short and innocent, but enough to send tingles shooting down his body, and wash away all insecurities for one blissful moment. When it was over, Phil longed for it to go on forever.

“Now, come with me, little one. I’m going to implode if I don’t get a taste of that gorgeous skin soon.” Dan rumbled low in his throat, changing the atmosphere from sweet to incredibly hot like a whip. That southern English accent would get Phil every time, he was sure.

-

“W-Wow…” Phil breathed, taking in the vacant room in curious wonderment. It was like a miniature apartment, with a dainty kitchen, lounge space and a double king sized bed, complete with a door at the back of it, which Phil presumed led to the bathroom. The colour was slightly dull, with black walls and white floors, sparse of decoration other than the necessities. But it was very cosy and blocked any noises from other rooms, giving Phil a reassuring sense of privacy.

“Do you like it?” Dan sounded adorably nervous, fiddling a little with his hands next to Phil. A strand of Dan’s chocolate fringe drooped over his eye, and Phil refrained from brushing it away. It occurred to Phil this was the first time they had a conversation which didn’t involve intimate thoughts. It gave him a pathetic sense of hope for something more, which Phil immediately trampled down. Dan was just being friendly before the main event. Of course he wasn’t attached to Phil in any other way.  
  
“I love it,” Phil reassured with an honest smile, turning to Dan to distract himself. Blanking his mind was a good thing for now. There was a slight pause. “But if you wanted me to move in, you should’ve just asked.” Phil joked, and for the first time Phil heard a genuine laugh from Dan. It was a laugh that came all from the chest, short and beautifully honest. Like everything with Dan, it was quickly becoming addictive.  
  
“Yeah, well this is my room as much as yours when we’re… in session. It obviously needs to have some of the niceties for you to be comfortable.” Phil smiled more warmly at that. It was nice to see such an engaging, friendly side to Dan. So far, nothing was flawed about Dan to Phil. Especially his darker side.  
  
Phil shivered at that, staring up at Dan with glazed eyes. Dan was only slightly taller, but it was enough to emphasise his power over Phil. Dan seemed to catch Phil’s abrupt want, suddenly straightening up a bit. His lean figure towered over Phil, brown eyes hardening into pools of dark frost.  
  
“My little pet so needy already?” Dan crooned, his voice alone sending a jolt of arousal to Phil’s heavy groin. Phil let out a whine, as if in confirmation, burying his head in Dan’s chest. God, he needed him so badly.  
  
“Who are you so desperate for, beautiful? I want to hear you say it,” Dan carded his fingers through Phil’s thick hair once more, feeling his arousal grow at Phil’s cute little whimpers. He grinded against Phil through his jeans without thought, and both groaned at the spark of pleasure it created. “Perhaps even scream it.”  
  
Phil allowed Dan to make all the friction, fingers scrabbling behind him uselessly for some leverage. “Y-you, Dan! It’s- I… O-only ever you,” Phil cried out, abusing his throat with a string of wanton moans.  
“Mm, is that so? Then tell me, little one…” Dan palmed Phil’s clothed dick through the jeans,  sending a jolt of pleasure through Phil’s system. “Who else has touched what could be mine? Who else has made you scream in ecstasy, Phil?”  
  
Phil trembled at Dan’s touch, bucking his hips thoughtlessly into Dan’s hand.  
“N-no one really, Dan… p-please…” Phil managed to groan out, intensely turned on by the sudden possessiveness. Dan moved closer in front of him, his teeth nipped gently at the side of his neck, a tongue examining the slightly pinkened skin thoroughly. Phil swore he could hear Dan’s lips pop, as if savouring the taste, and let out a moan at the tingle it left.  
  
“Don’t want to tell me? Perhaps I should teach my pet some manners before holding him down and pleasuring him like he so desperately wants,” Dan’s voice murmured into the damp skin, and even with the hushed tone, Phil could hear the veiled threat instantly. Phil shivered noticeably, a morbid curiosity wondering what Dan would actually do. _Obviously something painful._ Phil couldn’t say he hated the thought. Which probably proved how messed up he was as a person.

“Hmm I saw that,” Dan whispered again, his dark sensual tone laced with an unadulterated glee as his hands pinned Phil by the shoulders. “I guess we do have a few things to elaborate before starting.” With that Dan pulled away, and Phil could only stare in a hazy confusion after Dan.  
  
“B-but…  I thought,” Phil managed to splutter in weak protest, already feeling the emptiness when Dan stopped touching him. Dan’s eyes darkened considerably at that, and Phil could feel his skin prickle anxiously at the change. He looked like a lion just before it ate its prey; the hunger palatable in his gaze.

“You don’t ‘think’ anything for now, Pet, understand?” Dan growled, once again crowding Phil’s space. “If you want to spend the night with me, you’ll fucking follow the rules I’m about to give you. Isn’t that right?”  
  
Phil almost lost himself in that low, rumbling voice, and it took several moments for his brain to even process what Dan was actually saying. Phil finally gave a weak nod in response, trying to resist the urge to squirm under Dan’s heavy gaze. God, he wanted to be touched so bad. His body was practically aching with Dan so close, hands shaking with the urge to touch this perfect man. But the dominance which clouded Dan’s eyes kept Phil still, holding him in the sweet torture of temptation.

Dan’s lips quirked slightly, whether in praise for Phil listening, or amusement at his obvious suffering, Phil could not decipher. But with Dan’s mouth so close, Phil couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Such a good boy for me,” Dan cooed, his fingers tracing the clothed curve of Phil’s hipbone. “You’ll do anything for my praise, won’t you?” Dan mumbled, almost to himself, and before Phil could reply (whether in protest or affirmation), Dan’s baritone voice cut him off smoothly as if he hadn’t said anything anyway. “Firstly, you’ll call me ‘Sir’ at the very least, until I say otherwise, understood?”  
  
“Wh-“  
  
“Is that understood?” The words were enunciated carefully and quietly, as a hand wrapped around his throat with gentle precision. The threat was obvious, but Phil found himself keening in arousal at the thought of Dan’s beautiful hands squeezing his neck in punishment for such a minor discretion. God, he was so messed up. Guess his curiosities would have to wait until later about the formalities.

“Y-Yes, Sir,” Phil managed to gasp, almost whining in disappointment when the hand moved away.  


“You’ll do what I say, when I say and the only thing I want to hear is ‘Please Sir’ when you want more, and ‘Thank you Sir’ when you like something I do to your precision body. Got it?” Dan said everything with an ill-disguised hunger, feeling for the pattern of Phil’s biceps in his skinny arms.

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?” Dan snarled, pinning Phil suddenly by the shoulders.  
Phil yelped in surprise, quickly turning into a heated moan when Dan dug his fingers a little too far into the skin.  
“Yes, Sir! S-sorry, Sir. I will beg when I want more, and thank you when I like something y-you do.” Phil babbled, shuddering at the smirk which crossed Dan’s face. His blood pumped with anticipation, heartbeat in his ears as Dan’s face drew closer to his.  
  
“Good boy. Likewise, if you simply cannot take something anymore, say ‘red’ and I’ll stop everything, okay?” Dan breathed, the sweet smell of his exhale so close as it washed over Phil’s face. “But remember, only if you’re at your absolute limits, little one.”

Phil couldn’t help but feel bemused at the slight power he had. A big part of him wanted to be helpless, without any control as Dan hurt or pleasured him however he wished, to be desperate and needy under him, but a smaller, more rational part was grateful for the precautions Dan granted.  
  
“Yes, Sir.” Phil finally murmured in agreement, and almost comically quickly Dan’s lips smashed upon Phil’s. This one was nothing like the indulgent peck Dan gave him when they entered the club. It was sloppy, and cunningly possessive- with Dan’s tongue half way down his throat in an instant, and teeth pulling at Phil’s bottom lip harshly. Phil moaned breathily at the spark of pain, mingling beautifully with the thrum of pleasure Dan’s lips caused.

Only then did Phil notice how jerky and abrupt Dan’s movements were, as he obsessively felt the contours of Phil’s bare arms after he finally separated from Phil for air. His pupils were blown wide in more than lust, with a disbelief Phil couldn’t understand- as if Dan could hardly believe he was touching Phil right now. But that was ridiculous. _Dan could have picked up anyone more interesting than boring, plain you._ A voice told Phil bitterly in his head, trapping him in an abrupt self-loathing. _He was just looking for the first dumb slut that he came across. He doesn’t care about you. You’re just a one-night fling, with no fucking attachments._

“You’re thinking again,” Dan said in a husky annoyance, kissing him again to effectively blank Phil’s thoughts. “Stop it. Focus on me, Pet.”  
Phil nearly burst into tears at the gentleness in Dan’s tone, so cruelly contrasting with what the voice told him. But he did as he was told, grateful for anything to keep him preoccupied from himself. _Orders. Yes, more orders._ Phil stared into Dan’s hooded eyes, immediately losing himself in that dark gaze.

“Listen to me,” Dan said, his voice low in intensity. “I want you so fucking badly. And I don’t need you to think about anything else but our current situation right now. Understand?”

Phil said the only thing he could, while staring into Dan’s eyes, knowing in that moment that they were the only strings holding him to this Earth.  
“Yes, Sir.”

Gauging Phil’s expression, Dan smiled at the obvious relief playing in Phil’s features, and sat up from the bed.  
  
“Such a good kitten for me,” the new nickname sent a shiver down Phil’s spine, but he didn’t dare move far from his sprawled position on the bed- fearing the consequences of something which wouldn’t be considered a direct order from Dan.  
  
“I’ll be gone for a few minutes. In that time, I want you on your goddamn knees at the side of the bed facing toward the door, with a pillow to kneel on for comfort. Take your socks, shoes and sweater off too. That sound reasonable?” Dan growled out, his tone leaving no room for argument.  
  
Phil wanted to hate Dan every time he left off with a question, because he was just testing Phil’s obedience. And it always _took so much_ just to see past the fog of lust, and even then he had to actually form words to fully satisfy Dan. Not like he could ever remotely dislike Dan. How could he? He gave everything Phil ever wanted in a partner, and even more. _Person, not partner._ He scolded himself mentally for the slip-up before the thought could fully sink in.

“Yes,” Phil murmured, hoping he managed to clip his impatience. Even if Phil wanted to see Dan snap, he wouldn’t consciously provoke him in any circumstances. That would ruin the whole point.

“Yes what?” The previous warmth left Dan’s eyes, and that was enough to spur Phil’s next words with a speed he didn’t know he was capable of.

“Yes, Sir,” Phil whispered quickly in a heady tone, squirming slightly on the plush duvet of the bed.  
  
Dan gave a crooked smirk, superiority radiating from his lean frame as he turned on his heels out the door. At once, the difference was noticeable, and Phil gasped out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. But with unmistakable lust, he hurried to follow Dan’s commands. Even if Dan said ‘a few minutes’ Phil didn’t want to waste a second in the fear of being too slow.  
  
 Scrambling off the bed, Phil moved to pull his odd socks off, tucking them in safely with his shoes. He tripped over his feet twice in his haste. Clumsy and rushing clearly didn’t mix. Phil recalled the way Dan moved so lithely, a twinge of envy resurfacing from his gut. Everything Dan did was so damn perfect, from the way he moved, to how he spoke.  
  
_Why can’t I be more like him?_  
  
Phil tried to distance himself from the unnecessary thoughts, which was undoubtedly an unconscious distraction from what he had to do next.  
  
Taking his sweater off took much longer.

 Hesitantly, Phil ran his fingers over his now naked wrists and arms, feeling for the calloused skin he’d become long accustomed to. _The worst are practically invisible anyway,_ Phil reassured himself. He always covered his wrists in concealer to hide the faint pink lines running along his pulse point. The older ones littered his arms, but they were so thin and whitened, they were easily camouflaged in Phil’s naturally pale skin. You’d have to scrutinise his arms to notice the difference. _So, it’ll be fine. Stop freaking out. Dan isn’t going to find out how much of a freak you truly are._

Phil took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and folded his clothes neatly on the coffee table. He didn’t know for sure, but Dan seemed like someone who preferred things neat. _Seeing as he does everything perfectly, after all._ Phil thought almost affectionately, nabbing a pillow from the pristine bed to place on the floor and kneeling in a position where his bright gaze was directly fixed on the door.  
  
Phil put his hands behind his back impulsively, shifting on his knees while he waited for Dan. He ran through everything he’d done carefully. The commands were very simple after all- and Phil would hate it if he screwed up the easiest things Dan asked for.

Finally, Phil heard the door creak open, and his eyes lifted up once more far too eagerly. What he saw made his mouth water. Dan walked past the silhouette of the doorway, striding in with a devilish smirk, the shadows emphasising his darkened eyes perfectly. He was only dressed in black leather pants, purposely too tight to emphasise the firm curves of his thighs and arse. His naked chest was tanned and lean, a faint outline of muscles trailing all the way down to his pants, leaving the groin area tortuously to the imagination. He was mostly hairless, and for some reason it seemed very fitting on Dan’s slim body. Something else was held behind his back, hidden from Phil’s sight. And _God_ it didn’t matter because he was perfect. Everything about him was indescribably gorgeous, and finally Phil understood the true meaning of lust. It took all his restraint to sit still as Dan prowled every closer. Yes, that was it. Something else had changed again. Dan’s stance suddenly became more imposing, brown eyes glittering with unkempt power. Phil’s blood singed in anticipation, and suddenly it was much clearer.  
  
 Dominant Dan was back.  
  
“Remember the rules, Kitten?” Even his tone had become gruffer, dark eyes cutting harshly into the honest blue.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Phil said. “I-I’m only allowed to say please and th-thank you with the exception of the s-safe word?” Phil cursed himself for his unsteady, questionable tone. Dan raised his eyebrow, prompting Phil to speak further. Phil squirmed at the lack of response, anxious he’d missed something.  
  
“A-and Sir, I’ll uh… stay on my knees and not speak oth-“  
  
“No. That won’t do.” Dan said, using one hand to roughly stand Phil up on his feet, moving behind him just as fast. “Do you trust me?” Dan’s voice sounded tight, hand caressing Phil’s shoulder blades gently.

Other than the taste of fear mixed with arousal which came naturally with Dan’s possessive behaviour, Phil had no negative feelings toward Dan. Phil knew he could fully trust Dan to give him exactly what he needed, even if Phil didn’t know himself. Decided, Phil nodded firmly.  
  
“Good.” Dan’s breath was ghosting along the back of Phil’s neck, as he leaned forward to pin Phil’s wrists to the bedpost. Phil couldn’t help but let out a squeak of pain as Dan dug his nails unknowingly into Phil’s worst scar, writhing against Dan for a different reason. Christ, it felt like he’d cut himself again, the sweet burn of the knife coursing through his skin. Even though it was only Dan’s nails, he felt himself ride the high of the pain, as he did when he cut himself that fateful day. Without another thought, Phil felt his prick stir to an even higher height.  
  
Phil abruptly felt Dan’s hands stop and oh no, oh God, he knows. He’s found out. Crap, crap, crap, _crap-_

Instead, a soft sensation enveloped Phil’s wrists. Phil opened his eyes, staring almost confusedly at the material which bound his wrists. Silk. Phil tugged carefully at it, testing the bonds. They were slack, but kept him firmly in place. Even with a sharp yank, Phil doubted the knot would come loose.  
  
“God, Phil…” Dan’s voice came from behind him, in the lowest register Phil had ever heard. “You’re so fucking sexy. You have no idea how you affect me.” He suddenly grinded down on Phil’s clothed arse, and Phil couldn’t help but gasp at how hard he was. “See how badly I want you? No one’s ever turned me on as much as you, Kitten. And I bet you like that. How needy and possessive I am around you.” His hands were tugging lightly at Phil’s jeans, making the younger whine in impatience. Phil didn’t give a flying fuck if the jeans were ripped off of him at this point. All he knew was how badly he needed Dan to touch him, to continue whispering dirty talk into his ear.

“Do I have permission to take your jeans off, Pet?” Dan asked, teasingly skirting his fingers around the crotch area. Phil closed his eyes, mouth hanging slackly with the small pleasure Dan’s skilled hands gave. He was so desperate already, and Dan was such a goddamn tease…

“Tsk, tsk. I’m waiting, Kitten,” Dan’s voice rumbled, asserting his power once more. “Maybe I should just jack off right in front of you, not pleasing that beautiful body but just looking at it. Watch you tremble in want, those burning cheeks flushing with an even more powerful need, for me to be inside you, please you; protect you…”

Phil couldn’t help the tears spring in his eyes, frame practically vibrating in want.

“P-please, S-Sir,” Phil quailed. “I’m s-so sorry.” He couldn’t manage anything else, head reeling back, tall body hanging slightly from the silky bonds in obvious defeat.

Phil could feel Dan’s grin with his eyes closed.  
  
Every second felt like a year as Phil heard footsteps circle around him at the back, stopping near the tail of his backbone. The tension was ringing in Phil’s ears, and he was about to open his mouth to say something more when...

 _Crack!_ There was a whoosh of air, and an audible slap to the left cheek of Phil’s backside. Phil didn’t even realise Dan had pulled the jeans down, and keened low in the back of his throat in surprise, and like cutting himself there was a distinct high caused from the throbbing pain, eliciting a familiar pleasure low in his belly. Whatever Dan was hiding behind his back, a pain this precise could surely only be caused by something akin to a cane.

“Now, now, Pet,” Dan tutted, prowling around him like a predator circling its prey. “What do we say when we get something we want?”  
“T-Thank you, Sir,” Phil whined, bracing himself for the next blow.

 _Crack! Crack!_ This time the lashes were more firm on his backside, and it felt like they were almost splitting through the material of his boxers.  
  
_God, so good, so good, so good._

“Such a good boy,” Dan whispered huskily, and _Christ_ all Phil needed was the pain and Dan’s chocolatey voice crooning praise into his ear. “So obedient. So beautiful. So responsive.” Each sentence was emphasised with a _crack_ , eliciting a yelp from Phil each time. “I wish you could see this, Phil. You take it like you were fucking born for it.” Dan growled, abruptly predatorily.  
  
 Another _crack_ , this time against Phil’s inner thigh, inches away from his swollen crotch.

Phil couldn’t understand the pleasure which coursed through him, nor why he suddenly dissolved into a puddle of pleasure made solely from pain. All he knew was he was coming, as hard as he ever had- and howling through it. His body jerked, underwear soiled as he came in long spurts with his cock completely untouched.

“Christ, Phil,” He could hear Dan’s voice, but it was somehow hazy and jagged in places. His body felt unconscious, yet he was still aware of his surroundings- aware his body was suspended, head hanging down in exhaustion and a natural humiliation. God, he actually… but his mind couldn’t even form the ability to create a coherent thought. Probably for the best in his state of self-loathing.  
Instead he focused on Dan’s voice, listening to the soft wonderment and praise in his voice like it was the only thing he wanted. In that moment, it was. His orgasm drained him of all energy and rational thought.  
  
“You were so good for me, Pet. You’re perfect in every way…”  
  
And somehow, Phil was lulled into a false unconsciousness. He could still hear Dan’s voice, the words tuned out, but the smooth low quality of it was all Phil needed to fully fall asleep, cradled in Dan’s warm, comforting arms.  
  
In that moment, Phil could pretend. His pathetic mind gave him that much.  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Hopefully that was okay? Sorry for its unedited state :s Leave more kudos, bookmarks and comments to tell me what you guys think! Who knows? Maybe if you're lucky I'll do another 'early update' ;)


	3. Deal for a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gets spanked for his own pleasure, and asks Dan out in a moment of desperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy about how this chapter turned out, but I didn't want to faff around with it for too long. Hope you guys like! If you have any specifics wants in later chapters, please comment to ask. I would love to write something that isn't my own idea... All those Kudos, comments and bookmarks are very appreciated too. Maybe an ealy update  
> Warnings: Spanking, painplay, fear kinks and breathplay. Poor Phil :s Enjoy!

A few minutes later Dan has Phil unbound, his minor welts cleaned, and tucked safety in between his sheets. Still half conscious, Phil mumbles incoherently, lost deep in subspace. Dan would know, considering how many lovers he’d pulled it out of.  
  
Only a room away, Dan leant against the spotless wall of the bathroom, hoping his moaning was covered up by the hot rush of water. Dan was tugging at his dick with an urgency he didn’t know he was capable of, images still clear in his head of Phil. Thoughts of pale skin and long limbs writhing against him burned fresh in his mind, with frantic moans of pain and pleasure, Phil begging so desperately just for the reward of Dan’s touch… the man didn’t even have time to muffle his loud groan, coming so hard that he couldn’t see for a few moments, images of Phil still searing through his brain as he rode out his orgasm.  
  
Dan was falling harder than he’d ever remembered. 

* * *

Phil woke up to the sound of mechanical whistling, stirring sleepily in a bed which was decidedly not his own- the sheets were much too thick and soft. Phil rolled around in surprise, noting the dulled sting in his back and butt. Suddenly Phil recalled everything, blushing furiously. The ribbon, the crop… Dan. Maybe there was a convenient hole he could jump into before he had to face the world.  
  
“You up, Phil?” The warm voice startled Phil out of thought, peering hesitantly over in the direction where it came from. There was Dan, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe, humming a soft tune to himself as he busied himself with the kettle, the black robe rippling with every movement. It was such a domestic atmosphere, that Phil almost forgot exactly why he was here. But the small amount of pain in his backside served as an effective reminder.  
  
“Uh- yeah…” Phil murmured dazedly, shifting himself to get up. “How long was I asleep for?”  
  
Dan flicked his fringe out of his eyes, as he poured the steaming water in a mug, his tone nonchalant as he replied. “Not like I would call it sleeping, but around 3 hours.”  
  
Phil knew exactly what he meant, but ‘sleeping’ was the only term he could think of. It was almost like he was hyper aware of everything, adrenaline still surging through him in an unconscious state. It created a high Phil never experienced before, turning his limbs to jelly and mind to mush.  
  
“Coffee?” Dan offered politely, his back turned from Phil as he worked around the kitchen. “U-um… y-yeah, thanks. B-black’s fine for me.” Phil murmured, mind racing in confusion. Dan was being so nice, and with the revelations of last night it was hard to understand why.  
  
_So what if he’s being okay with you. It doesn’t mean he likes you in anyway. He’s a stranger to you, and you to him. Just because you were desperate enough to spread your legs for him-_  
  
“I wanted to talk about last night,” Dan announced, his deep voice thankfully cutting off Phil’s train of thought. He was sat on the sofa, where Phil presumed to be the section of lounge space, patting his hand gently at the empty space next to him. There was no pressing command in the causal gesture, which made Phil furrow his brow even more in puzzlement. He was far from the man Phil had met last night, the easy-going smile and light brown eyes soft and open. It was hard to imagine he’d ever tied Phil up, let alone used a crop on him.  
  
Phil shivered, trying to keep his expression carefully intact as he tried to shuffle out of bed. But when the soft sheets slipped away, Phil was suddenly hyper-aware that he only had a pair of different boxers on, pale legs and torso exposed. Did Dan change my underwear while I was asleep? Blushing again at the thought, Phil reached for his folded clothes, placed neatly at the side of the bed for him.  
  
“Leave them,” Dan’s voice commanded, deepening in a familiar authority. Phil looked up sharply, and realised the transformation instantly. Dan was rapping his fingers impatiently against the table, his abruptly hard eyes regarding Phil coolly, with a barely contained hunger.  
  
Stuttering in surprise, Phil averted his eyes, praying the dim lighting hid his flushed features well enough.  
  
Dan smiled a little in response, shrugging his shoulders. “What can I say? I want to appreciate your body for as long as possible. Now, would you please sit with me?” The last sentence was said more gently, allowing Phil room for a choice. But the obvious hunger on his face stayed frozen.  
  
Gulping, Phil finally stood up, folding his arms self-consciously over his ribs. Padding his feet cautiously, Phil sat down on the empty space next to Dan. There was a slight gap between them, but it didn’t stop Dan from taking Phil’s hand. His fingers were warm and insistent, brown eyes trained on the floor as he spoke quickly, as if trying to make the words go faster.  
  
“So, I know this was just a one-night thing, and I shouldn’t take it further than that. Hell, I don’t honestly know how you feel about everything. But you enjoyed it, right?” Dan didn’t even give Phil time to nod, fingers still anxiously tracing the contours of Phil’s hand. “Well, yeah I know you did. And believe me when I say…” The deceptively innocent voice lowered a few tones, rumbling in a way which made Phil’s knees quake once more. “…There will be far more to come.”  
  
“But I cannot do this anymore without further discussing what you’re getting yourself into.” There was a short silence, but Dan didn’t lift his eyes from the floor, as if he knew Phil would answer him anyway. Predictably, Phil took his hand away, clearing his throat to speak.  
  
“Weren’t you supposed to talk to me when we first met?” Phil asked quietly, gauging Dan’s reaction wearily. The man seemed to shift from one mood swing to the next too fast, and Phil couldn’t really keep up with the good cop; bad cop routine.  
  
Dan cracked a smile, leaning back into the sofa with a false sense of casualness. “Of course,” Dan drawled, eyes raking Phil slowly. Phil remembered watching lions on an animal documentary, and their expression just before they pounced at their prey. Ever patient and elusive, but when they got a hold of their prey, they fell hard and fast. Indeed, from the moment Phil met Dan, he knew he wasn’t going to escape from the tactful Sex God. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to. At first, the night had been nerve wracking and tense, but Christ was it worth it when Dan tied him up and showed him pleasures he never knew existed.  
  
“But I needed to have a taste before it went anywhere else. A test if you will…” Dan beamed then, eyes twinkling in triumphant. “And believe me, Phil, you passed it with flying colours. You’re everything I ever wanted in a person, and I-“ Dan bit his lip, clearly not used to expressing his feelings so openly.  
  
Phil had to resist the urge to hug the man, filled with an overwhelming happiness and confusion. It was impossible to figure out which one was stronger.  
  
“I think I want to go further with you.”  
  
Oh. Phil wasn’t really sure what that meant. As in romantically, or just fuck buddies? That one thought left a void in Phil’s chest. It was clear which one he wanted himself. But a shunned part of Phil couldn’t help but feel disgustingly grateful for the slightest attention from Dan, no matter the form. Regardless, it was obvious to Phil that Dan hadn’t had a relationship outside of… whatever this was. And if he had, he’d long decided the emotional baggage wasn’t worth it. Phil was smart enough to realise he couldn’t push anything.  
  
Another vulnerable side of Phil told him it was basically going to be a one-night stand, but crushingly prolonged. It would only prove to heighten Phil’s pain of loneliness, knowing he would have Dan and by all standards- still not have him. And he never would be able to outside the bedroom. Was that truly what he wanted? To be at the whims of this beautiful man, and have to accept the fate of rejection on a day to day basis?  
  
And yet… Phil didn’t want to lose Dan. He didn’t want to lose that half smile of a man trying to be sexy, didn’t want to lose that chest shaking laugh, or the tanned hand stroking Phil’s so lovingly, as if he could break if he touched him too hard. No, he could not lose him. He could do this. For his own sanity, he simply had to.  
“Okay.” Phil said simply, and with that one word Dan’s face lit up. It was hard to think of the consequences to his decision when looking at a face so beautiful suddenly looked that much more perfect with the mere sight of a genuine smile. It made Phil’s heart stop. It wasn’t the devilish smirk Phil was accustomed to, but a grin which was too big for the man’s face, causing adorable dimples to emerge. He was so much more beautiful that way.  
  
“You won’t regret it, Phil, I promise.” Dan jumped up in a childish excitement, eliciting an involuntary giggle from Phil. It was strange to see Dan so playful, practically vibrating on the floor in excitement. It was hard to imagine the dominant man of yesterday.  
  
“I really should reward you. I could see you were thinking about it so hard. And the utter finality in your voice… you really are perfect Phil, you know that?” Dan gibbered, tugging at Phil’s hand to stand up. Phil closed his eyes, taking a moment to revel in the praise, which the younger man suspected he would have to work a lot harder for to earn it in the nearby future. And the word 'reward' sent a shudder of exhilaration through Phil.  
  
“We’ll sort out questions; paperwork and the like later on,” Dan went on, his tone changing to a business-like seriousness. “But for now, I’d like to grant you another play session, if it pleases my sweet, innocent pet. You’ll wait until I give instructions without speaking. If agreeable, nod now and you’ll inexplicably give me full consent to help you out.” All was said in that crooning, soft tone, effectively awakening a hunger in Phil’s gut.  
  
Gulping once more, Phil nodded readily.  
  
“Splendid.”  
  
And with that one word Phil was shoved to a nearby bench, dropping down on his ass harshly with a quick push on his feeble shoulders; and Phil couldn’t help but let out a surprised yelp without thought as his backside hit the icy steel surface. Dan sneered then, his lips curling at the corners in a way he only did when he was teasing nastily.  
  
“Aw, poor baby. Did I bruise your tight little ass?” Dan growled, his breath suddenly in Phil’s ear. “I can’t wait until you mess up entirely, Pet. I’ll watch as your cute little butt goes from red, to black in anguish. But you’ll be begging me for more, even though it’ll be a punishment for you being such a bad, bad boy. Am I right, Pet? You do seem to get off on pain so much. As I recall, I made you cum like the slut you are from nothing but pain.” Dan nibbled on his earlobe, and Phil made a whine at the wide smirk he could feel against the side of his face.  
  
“Reckon I could it again?” Phil allowed a hand to push on his upper back, clearly guiding him to face down on the bench. A thin sheet draped the top of the bed, providing him with a meagre comfort as his cheek was pressed against it. The surface was freezing, and thin barrier between the sheet and metal provided little protective warmth as the cold seeped through to Phil’s face. Hopefully it would help dissolve the flush which most definitely ran throughout his body.  
  
Still trembling in anticipation, Phil let out a quiet moan of disappointment when the hand retracted from his back.  
  
“I need you to listen to me well, Phil, okay?” The voice was calm and controlled, and Phil could hear his footsteps moving a little away from him. Phil didn’t dare look back from his position, afraid of what would happen without Dan’s direct orders.  
  
_Afraid,_ Phil scoffed to himself. _You’re still flattering yourself._  
  
“The same rules of formalities and restrictions apply from the last session. But I have two more additions for you to follow.” Phil could practically feel the smirk behind him. “Consider it another test of sorts, to find your limits as my personal submissive.”  
  
Personal Submissive? Phil felt a small surge of hope, as he writhed impatiently on the table. Not just fuck buddies exactly, but he had an actual place in Dan’s life. At least… that’s what Phil assumed. He had no idea what the words truly meant, to be honest.  
  
“Well, at least I’m hoping it goes that way,” Dan murmured, so quietly from the other side of the room, Phil wondered if he’d imagined it. Phil could hear rummaging, and the distant clink of metal and plastic. It made his heart pick up in expectation, and he found himself losing it in the baritone rumble of Dan’s voice once more.  
  
“You may only speak if given my express permission, and you will not say anything other than ‘Yes, Sir, or ‘No, Sir’ in response to a direct question asked by me. If you say anything other than that, you will be given an immediate punishment for your discretion. Understood? Phil gave a nod of affirmation although he didn’t expect Dan to be looking his way, trying to stop himself from squirming with unease. “With the exception of the safe word, of course. Remember, only when you can’t take anymore, okay Phil? Most of what I do may not be pleasurable at first, but I need you to trust me completely.”  
  
Phil shouldn't be surprised as to how thorough Dan was being. It only served to turn him on more, his bulge straining painfully against the thin material of his boxers. Anyway, the pain Dan had given him was what pleasured him the most. Phil wasn’t worried, but the suspense made his body tremble in want. Suddenly, Phil was very aware of Dan standing directly behind him, hot breath skimming his spine.  
  
“Give me your safe word, Pet.” The sudden command jolted Phil out of the haze of lust, blinking blearily at the vacant space of the sheet beneath him.  
  
“R-red, Sir,” Phil mumbled indecipherably. _Slap!_ The sound resounded around the room, and Phil groaned at the combination of pain and pleasure as Dan’s hand connected to Phil’s left butt cheek. The force left Phil clutching the bench for support, gasping in a newfound pleasure.  
  
“What was that, Pet? It’s very rude to not put in an effort when I’m trying so hard for your benefit.” Dan tutted, eyes positively gleaming at Phil’s immediate desperation to apologise.  
  
“Red, Sir! I’m s-sorry for speaking too q-quietly f-for you, Sir.” Phil babbled out quickly, shaking in an effort to not turn around and beg for Dan. Somehow, being here like this with Dan brought the animal out of him.  
  
“Good boy. You’re forgiven- but don’t think I’ll forget.” Dan’s fingers stroked softly through his hair, as if to confirm the apparent redemption.  
  
Nonetheless, Phil shivered at the obvious threat, whining continuously as Dan tugged at his hair more firmly.  
  
“Now, Sweets. I want you to open your eyes for me and look at the toys in front of you.” Phil could barely hear Dan’s voice, but the tone of deep command was impossible to miss. Dazed, the younger struggled to pull his eyelids back. The sensation of Dan pulling at his hair was too good for him to focus on much else. There were three ‘toys’ placed on the end of the bench as Dan said, each very different from the last. The only one Phil recognised was some sort of modified crop, and a blush creeped up his neck once more as he stared longingly at the object. There had to be something wrong with him, to crave pain so much along with sexual acts.  
  
“As reward, you can choose any of these objects for me to use on you,” Dan went on, circling around Phil slowly. The younger didn’t look up, but the hunger radiating off of Dan was easily recognisable. “There will be a few added requirements, of course… of which I will have full control over. But I’d choose wisely, Pet. Who knows what I’ll do with them?” Phil let out a moan, trying to maintain his composure.  
  
Shaking on the steel surface, Phil ordered himself to keep calm and answer Dan. “I-I liked it when you were u-um- what you were doing before, Sir.”  
  
Dan raised his eyebrow at that, kneeling down to Phil’s level. “You mean you don’t want anything on the table? Not even the crop you took so well?” Dan’s voice was a little quieter, his eyes trained intently on Phil’s. Phil didn’t know what to think, and quickly averted eye contact as he explained.  
  
“I-I mean your h-hands on me, Sir. When you… uh… h-hit me. I k-kind of liked it.” There was a short silence, Phil’s soft pants the only sound in the room.  
  
“You like it when I spank you?” Dan asked, his tone incredulous. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, waiting from the judgement to come. It would be perfectly justified, after all. Phil practically _just_ admitted he got off on pain. But nothing came. Cautiously, Phil opened his eyes to see Dan smirking darkly, brown eyes still studying the entire younger’s body. Phil sucked in a breath from his nose, the image of Dan’s deviously beautiful face forever seared into his brain. Without a word, Dan unceremoniously tugged down Phil’s boxers, his movements harsh and rushed. A finger grazed Phil’s cock, whether accidentally in his haste or just to tease Phil- the reaction of a loud groan was still the same.  
  
“You’re lucky I like you mouthy,” Dan muttered, hand moving with startling speed to slap Phil’s ass. The force was not punishing like last time, but the jolt of pain and pleasure was still beyond anything Phil could’ve hoped for. “You’re so fucking hot, Phil,” Dan moaned, slapping Phil with a steady pace. “I’m not supposed to do this, you know,” _Slap! Slap!_ Both were directed at Phil’s thighs, making his legs quake with the burst of pain, a delirious high of agony making Phil see stars.  
  
“I’m supposed to have more self-control than this to ensure the long term health of the submissive,” _Slap!_ Phil was at the edge, shaking in pleasure with each flare of pain. He didn’t know which was better, the dirty talk directly in his ear, or the new jolt of pain every hit caused. “But then you come along,” Dan said, hand yanking Phil’s hair back sharply. _Oh God, yes, yes, yes._  
  
“You come along, and ruin everything, you delicious morsel.” _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ Every hit came down in rapid speed, each more harsher than the last. God, he was so close, so close… “How do you do it?” _Slap! Slap!_ “Every trait I’ve carefully crafted to become a better dominant, and it crumbles as soon as I’m near you.”  
  
The next slap sent Phil rocking, his back arching up in a silent beg for more.  
  
“But don’t worry,” Dan mumbled into his neck, biting at the skin gently. “I intend to remedy that, Pet. You have no fucking idea what I want to do to you.” Dan’s body climbed on top of Phil’s, his insistent warmth surrounded the younger as his hand snaked around Phil’s neck, almost unnoticeably at first- but the sudden pressure made Phil choke in surprise. But coupled with the pain in his ass, it created a new high of pain which made Phil moan around Dan’s hand with pleasure.  
  
“You even like this? My hand squeezing that pretty, pale little neck… I could kill you with a little bit of pressure, you know.” Phil felt Dan’s hand tighten briefly, and the younger couldn’t help but start rutting against the table, pre-cum staining the steel as he swiftly lost the ability to breath. “But I’d never do that,” Dan reassured, massaging the forming marks on Phil’s neck loving, softly taking off the pressure bit by bit. “Couldn’t even think of it.”  
  
Quickly, Dan’s hand was around his cock instead, his motions rough and business-like and exactly what Phil needed, a string of high pitched screams echoing across the room in near completion.  
  
“Cum for me, Phil. Let me see you climax, now.” And the order was all Phil needed, orgasming all over Dan’s hand instantly with a scream. He rocked his hips into Dan’s hand as he rode it out, body sagging with exhaustion onto the bench. Dan’s chest heaved up and down, crushing Phil slightly with his weight. For a while, the blissful after effects took Phil away, his body curling into Dan’s. But soon enough, the panic settled in.  
  
_I’m a freak… I enjoyed everything… mustn’t be right… mustn’t be right… too good for me…_ Even with half coherent thoughts, they were cruel and clear enough to make Phil sit up, struggling against Dan’s weight.  
  
“Phil? What’s wrong? I thought you were gone there-“  
  
“I shouldn’t have did this,” Phil started sobbing hysterically. “It’s- you’re too good for me. It’s wrong, I shouldn’t have thought…” Phil’s bottom lip wobbled. “I can’t…”  
  
Dan’s arms wrapped around him in firm security, hugging Phil from behind. “No! Of course not, Phil,” his baritone voice was strained a bit in annoyance, arms tight around Phil’s chest. “You’re perfect, Sweetie. I know this is all very strange and new, but you’re doing so well. Please don’t give up on me, or this lifestyle. You’re perfect for me.”  
  
Phil still continued to cry bitterly, trapped between the desk and Dan’s arms. He wanted Dan so badly, in every way possible. Not just with BDSM, and the thought of losing him was already taking its toll on Phil. He couldn’t do any of this without some form of affection, any sign that Dan cared for him remotely.  
  
“I want more,” Phil whimpered over and over again in admittance, crying openly into Dan’s arm.  
  
“Then we’ll do more… okay, Phil?” The confusion was obvious in Dan’s tone, concerned brown eyes smouldering Phil.  
  
“I can’t just… not this,” Phil garbled, pressing his face into Dan’s arm. Deep breath. Just ask. “Can we go on a date?” Phil mumbled into the tanned skin, sighing a bit at the effort it took.  
  
The arms moved away from Phil in alarm, Dan scrambling to sit up. Phil's eyes widened with fear, only now fully taking in what he had said to Dan.  _This is it, isn't it? I've messed everything up now._  
  
“That’s all you wanted to ask?! For fuck’s sake, Phil. I thought I’d done something wrong.” He smiled at Phil in awe, standing up to stretch his long limbs languidly. “Of course I will, Gorgeous,” Dan confirmed, taking Phil’s arm to stand him up. He stood without complaint, wide blue eyes staring at Dan disbelievingly. That’s all it took? Phil studied Dan’s face intently, skin prickling as that smirk set into place once more. It could mean nothing good. Phil had only seen his face like that a millisecond before Dan did something.   
  
“But I’m a big believer in a favour for a favour, of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, kudos, comments and bookmarks are much appreciated! Thank you so much for all your support and advice. It really means the world to me. Bye for now!


	4. Favour for a Favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil gives Dan a blowjob, and spends some time 'learning' in university before the big date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'd like to begin by saying sorry to all of you. I know I've been gone for a while, but I was a bit ill in hospital for ages. I'm done moping now though, and the next chapter's finally here! I was literally writing this half comatose at times, so forgive me for the slow plot :p I'll do a new chapter early to make it up to you guys. Please leave a kudo, comment or bookmark! You guys really are the best so far with all your support :p Can't thank you enough.
> 
> Annd also big news *drum roll*... I got a Beta! She really is awesome, and actually edited this into something presentable for you guys. Her username on here is 'walktheboob' (amazing, I know), so hopefully you'll should really check her out. Kudos to her for helping me edit this mess of a chapter :)
> 
> Triggers: Bit of breathplay and blindfolds. That's literally it :p No worries, I have something planned for the date ;) The return of jealous!Dan is coming 
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy reading!

_In his dream, Phil was in the ocean. He was paddling in the dark abyss of the sea, gulping and choking on the inky water. There was a dark shadow looming ahead of him, the only shape visible in the vacant darkness. Phil plunged towards it gladly, shivering violently as the cold seeped into his bones. He had to survive, had to make it. Adrenaline pumped through his blood, making him lunge forward with a speed that Phil didn’t know he was capable of. The shadowy tendrils of the water clung to him, encouraging him to let go, to survive the storm. Phil swore he could see the eyes of the figure; a soft brown staring at him mournfully. The emotion in them was so expressive, the sincere dark gaze lit with concern. For Phil, of all people. It was enough to make Phil stop, gladly accepting the fate of the numbing cold water. Even when his lungs panicked for air, it felt right to escape whatever façade of care the figure provided._  
  
Escape the storm of his eyes   


* * *

  
“Christ Phil, what the hell’s wrong with you? Wake up, you idiot,” The voice was very familiar, an agitated squeak coming from the back of his throat.  
  
Phil groaned, and couldn’t resist his heart sinking in slight disappointment as he opened his eyes blearily.  
“Hey, PJ.”  
  
His roommate was standing next to him, pale blue eyes staring at Phil in a frustrated kind of worry, curled dark hair tousled with the severe effect of bed hair.  
  
“You started screaming in your sleep, and I didn’t know what to think,” PJ explained, shaking his head. “Christ, I haven’t had any proper sleep in two days. First, this ‘falling asleep in the library’”- PJ eyebrow arched, showing his clear disbelief. –“Then sounding like you were being stabbed in your sleep. I mean, what’s next? You getting a girlfriend?”  
  
Phil laughed wearily at that, feeling familiar a pang of guilt in his gut. Phil had to sneak into the campus after last night’s events, and had to call his best friend and roommate, PJ, at 4:00am in the morning to let him in. No wonder he was so grouchy.  
  
“I owe you one, I know. You’re amazing, and all that crap,” Phil mumbled. “A statute should be built in thy honour. Now can you please let me sleep?”

“You can thank me when you’re actually awake,” PJ returned easily, “and don’t spurt out that awful Shakespeare bullshit with me. You reciting it for English was bad enough. Besides, we’ve got classes soon. Figured you’d want to actually get changed. Unless you want to show everyone your stupid muppet pyjamas, that is.”  
  
“Arsehole,” Phil grumbled, rolling onto his back. “Can’t I get a moment’s peace?”  
  
“Nope,” PJ said in a sing-song voice. “I haven’t heard any of the details yet.”  
  
“About what?” Phil suddenly felt a lot more awake, heart thundering in his chest.  
  
PJ looked a little hurt, proud chest crumpling slightly. “What, you didn’t think I’d notice? C’mon man, we’ve known each other since Primary. I can tell when you’re lying.”  
  
“I’m too tired to argue with you.”  
  
“Who said anything about arguing? Tell me what happened on the library night.”  
  
Phil rolled his eyes, deciding to play it coy. Dan and him hadn’t exactly went as far as to establish if friends or family could know about their… relationship.  
  
_If that’s what you call it,_ he thought to himself bitterly. They hadn’t even been on their first date yet, and somehow, the appeal of saying _‘So, he whipped, spanked, mocked me and jerked me off. And I loved every second of it’_ was a bit weak.  
  
“I read books,” Phil said with a tinge of sarcasm. “You know. In the library.”  
  
PJ stared at Phil hard for a long second, before letting out a bemused giggle.  
  
“You’re the worst liar.”  
  
“I’m not-“ “You never say anything sarcastic or even mildly mean, being the goddamn goody-two shoes that you are. So out with it. What happened?”  
  
Phil didn’t say anything in return, fear rising in his chest. He wasn’t ready, and Dan sure as hell wouldn’t be. He couldn’t let anyone know, even his best friend-  
  
PJ gasped dramatically. “Oh my God. You met a girl that night, didn’t you?”  
  
Phil closed his eyes in despair, letting out a breath slowly.  
  
“You did! Oh, my fucking God. _Phil fucking Lester_ , the nerdiest guy I know has a _girlfriend_. What’s she like? Hot? Geeky? Cute? Romantic?”  
  
Word after word fired off, and Phil’s brain was overwhelmed with panic. Honestly, he didn’t know. He didn’t know a damn thing about Dan.  
  
“It-it’s not like that,” Phil muttered, turning away from PJ’s confused face. He knew his friend was just curious, but each word felt like a stab to his gut.  
  
“Now can you please go?” 

* * *

  
_“A favour for a favour? Wh- what the hell does that mean?” Phil spluttered, cheeks staining red._  
  
_“It means I’m not done with you, and that should be all you need to know, Kitten,” Dan said smoothly, pulling at his jeans. He paused, eyes flickering to Phil’s. There was almost a twinge of embarrassment as he gave the next order._  
  
_“Turn around.”_  
  
_Surprised at the order, but undoubtedly obedient- Phil shifted the opposite way on the bench, Dan’s body intentionally out of his sight. There was a soft rustle of fabric, and the harsh sound of Dan’s breathing. Perhaps he was more affected than Phil assumed. The thought of Dan pulling his leather pants off made Phil’s mouth water, shifting impatiently on his knees._  
  
_Phil jumped as Dan’s unexpected touch trailed up his shoulder blades, nimble fingers circling to press against Phil’s cheekbone gently. Another hand traced the contours of his eyelids obsessively, a rough fabric draped around his eyes carefully._  
  
_“You’re only going to be blindfolded, okay?” Dan breathed hotly against Phil’s neck, sending a shiver automatically through the younger’s lean frame. “Don’t speak unless I give the order.”_  
  
_Phil nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but blink behind the blindfold, surprised at the rough texture of the material. Maybe he should have anticipated this lifestyle wasn’t all silk and softness._  
  
_Phil was hyper aware of Dan’s footstep circling around him, to the front of the bench where he was instructed to move his body._  
  
_“You ever sucked a man off before, baby? Answer me honestly.” Phil’s breath hitched, mouth already open at the thought of sucking Dan off. He couldn’t even imagine having his lips around such perfection. Every fiber of Phil’s body ached to see Dan. While Phil loved the blindfold, he would rather see Dan’s flesh for himself for the first time._  
  
_“N-no, Sir,” Phil replied in a shaky voice, hands quaking beneath him._  
  
_There was a pause, Phil’s desperate pants the only audible sound in the room._  
  
_“You don’t even care, do you?” Dan chuckled slowly, stepping closer with his typical confident demeanour. “Never had a cock in that beautiful mouth, but you’re still so eager to try.”_  
  
_Phil felt Dan’s artful fingers tugging gently at his hair strands, leaning his weight toward Phil steadily. A burn started to crawl from his groin, and Phil couldn’t help but groan at Dan’s touch. “Well, who am I to deny you? Open wide for me, Kitten.”_  
  
_Nervously, Phil licked his lips, mouth already dry at the prospect of having Dan’s cock in his mouth. Phil couldn’t help but wonder how big it would feel on his tongue, if the girth would be too big for him, how good it tasted or even if he could get Dan off. His inexperience made Phil undeniably anxious, afraid he wouldn’t be able to please this gorgeous man enough like he did for Phil. Phil was so lost in worry; he didn’t even notice when Dan titled his head- but he certainly did notice the long hand wrapped around his neck carefully._  
  
_“Don’t make me ask again,” his throaty voice drawled, sending shivers down Phil’s spine automatically, as a thumb caressed the pulse point of his throat sensually. The grip softened momentarily, maybe when Dan noticed the nervous energy practically making Phil’s entire body quake. “You’ll do fine, I promise.” Dan said reassuringly, tone unexpectedly warm as he ran his spare hand down Phil’s back comfortingly. All uneasy thoughts melted away at Dan’s simple praise, the younger revelling in the precious attentions he got._  
  
_With a slight note of hesitation Phil finally opened his mouth for the dominant man, squirming with the effort it took. Phil tried to focus on the warm breath washing over his pale cheek, breathing Dan’s delectable scent to calm himself down._  
  
_“Such a good boy for me,” Dan purred at Phil’s obedience, giving Phil’s throat one last squeeze before tracing his cheekbones lazily, eliciting a huff of newfound pleasure from Phil. “I’ll guide you through the whole thing, pet, okay?” Dan murmured almost unnoticeably, hands holding Phil’s face securely as he leaned in. “You’ll be the most perfect cocksucker by the time I’m done with you. Safe word will now be a safe gesture. Put your thumbs up if you want me to stop, got it? Now just keep that beautiful mouth open and I’ll take care of the rest, Kitten.”_  
  
_With that, Dan’s hard flesh was inside Phil’s compliant mouth all at once, assaulting his senses with one brief thrust. Phil couldn’t help but moan around Dan’s dick, which was decidedly the perfect length and thickness for Phil’s tight throat. The musky smell was overpowering, and Phil tried to inhale deeply through his nose to make it last. But other than that, Dan didn’t move a muscle, perhaps gauging Phil’s reaction before trying anything more._  
  
_For a few moments, Phil was content with the feeling of Dan’s heavy girth on his tongue. But soon the tense stillness made Phil uncomfortable, making him shift on his knees slightly. He was used to doing what Dan told him, and anything other was too out of Phil’s depth._  
  
_But it was clear Dan wanted Phil to make the first move. Other than the ragged breaths from Dan, not a sound was made, and Phil had the sense not to ask Dan what to do._  
  
_Timidly, Phil swirled his tongue around the head of Dan’s cock, listening for Dan’s reaction. It was as if something snapped within the dominant, driving his cock brutally down Phil’s throat with a loud groan. Phil gagged in surprise, his throat impulsively closing tightly around Dan’s thick length. He almost felt like he was choking, tears welling up in alarm within his wide eyes._  
  
_There was a thankful moment of interlude, when Dan’s length was almost fully out of his mouth. Phil let out a small sigh of relief, trying to adjust to the sudden emptiness in his mouth. But all too soon, Dan thrusted deeply into the hot cavern of Phil’s mouth, forcing a gag once more. Suddenly, Phil wasn’t so sure he liked this. But there was something unbearably hot about Dan’s dick sliding in and out of Phil’s abused mouth, causing Phil to moan around Dan when he hit the back of his throat._  
  
_“Fuck, Phil you’re so good at this,” Dan managed to grunt out, pushing powerfully in and out of the submissive’s mouth. “Try… try using your tongue a bit when I’m pushing in.”_  
  
_Phil mumbled around Dan’s cock in acceptance, forcing down his gag reflex to stroke his tongue up and down Dan’s dick. It took all Phil had to do it when Dan was so buried within his throat, but it was worth his efforts when the incoherent praise rumbled out by Dan went directly in his ear._  
  
_The younger could feel Dan’s firm hips shaking a little eventually, his thrusts that little bit sloppier in Phil’s mouth._  
  
_“Fuck, Phil…” Dan said over and over, thrusting harder than ever. With his own initiative, Phil sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing as Dan pushed into him one last time._  
  
_“GODDAMMIT,” Dan near screamed, spurting his load down the base of Phil’s throat, fingernails digging sharply into Phil’s cheeks. Phil widened his eyes curiously, swallowing Dan’s semen with a note of pride, the twinge of pain caused by Dan's fingernails unnoticeable._  
  
_He was so glad he managed to get Dan off somehow, and even more proud he’d given his first blowjob reasonably well. The taste was vaguely salty, with a hint of unique musk which wasn’t exactly nice to taste, but not awful either, but he supposed he’d get used to it in time. Evidently, he was going to get a lot of practice done with Dan anyway._  
  
_As clumsy as he was Phil managed to swallow all of it without complaint, Dan’s softening prick still in his mouth. He stayed motionless, waiting patiently for Dan to recover from his organism. The beautiful pants from the dominant soon calmed down enough for him to pull himself out of Phil, hands caressing the fingernail cuts he’d made at each side of Phil’s face apologetically._  
  
_“You never told me you were this perfect, Kitten,” Dan went on in a shaky voice, brushing Phil’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead_  
  
_“You never said you were this amazing, Sir,” Phil managed to breath out, still on his knees with the blindfold on. He was started to feel a bit dizzy for the lack of sight, blinking blearily from behind rough material as he swayed unsteadily from side to side._  
  
_Dan seemed to take the hint, agile fingers quickly undoing the knot which kept the blindfold intact. Phil blinked back his vision, watching as the shape of the binding fell to the floor, forgotten. The dimmed lighting allowed Phil to regain his sight fairly quickly, finding himself face to face with the perfection that was Dan Howell._  
  
_He had that smile which was too big for his face, the elegant brown of his eyes somehow making it less goofy. Phil’s heart melted as those adorable dimples emerged, feeling something deep within his chest stir. The younger vowed to himself there and then that he’d do anything to make that smile happen once more._  
  
_“Phil, you did so, so well. I’m so glad you’re here with me; so glad I met you.” His soothing words brought an equally big grin on Phil’s face, leaning his head to rest on Dan’s chest. He felt fingers card through his hair, petting him like a dog that did a good trick. Phil couldn't say he didn't like it._  
  
_“Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are, Phil?” Phil wanted to reply, to say something which could match the sincerity of Dan’s honeyed words, but instead he was interrupted by a kiss, sweet and gentle against Phil’s lips. He tried to meet the passion of Dan, allowing the older man to clutch onto his shoulders as he brought Phil closer._  
  
_The pain was nice. Somehow this was better._

* * *

  
  
Phil groaned at the memory, frantically trying to will down his erection. Being horny in the middle of a lecture simply wouldn’t do, and Phil tried to muster the will to focus on the droning voice of his professor. He knew, somewhere in that listless tone, there was probably information he’d need for his half-term exam. But he couldn’t think of anything but Dan, the thought of his hard brown eyes making him squirm in his seat again. It didn’t help that he could feel the dull sting in his backside whenever he moved either.  
  
It was almost bittersweet when the bell rang shrilly as ever, signalling the end of a much needed lesson which, ironically enough, Phil did not listen to at all.  
  
Huffing in frustration, Phil moved to stand up with the other students, gathering his books together hurriedly. It was one thing to be part of a relationship like this, but another to let it affect his coursework. Phil was still in the middle of scolding himself when PJ met him outside the lecture hall, taking in Phil’s dreamy expression with a knowing grin.  
  
“You must really like this girl,” he said in way of greeting, walking side by side his best friend in the direction of the university’s cafeteria. Phil blinked back into reality, turning his head to hide his damned blush. Really, that wasn’t doing anything to convince PJ otherwise.  
  
“I’m just… a bit tired, that’s all,” Phil said, which wasn’t exactly a lie. It had been hard to sleep with images of Dan practically seared into his brain. “How was video games?”  
  
PJ was working toward being a coder, which in Phil’s eyes was the coolest job ever. He had it figured PJ mostly just tested them at this stage, which was basically an excuse to play video games all day. But otherwise, Phil imagined the more difficult work of coding would be a bit monotonic. His best friend was easily put off, but Phil could only hope he found it interesting somehow.  
  
“Our lecturer wasn’t in today, so we mostly just messed around with Assassin’s Creed a bit. I managed to turn the buildings upside down, which was an achievement in my eyes.” PJ told Phil with a mischievous grin, rummaging in his jean pocket for what Phil presumed was spare change for a snack.  
  
“Mm,” Phil hummed in acknowledgement, relieved his distraction had worked for now. “Sounds fun.”  
  
Just then, a vibration came from Phil’s pocket. Without thinking, Phil whipped out his phone with a speed which alarmed PJ enough to look over. Phil’s heart was in his ears, blood pounding in anticipation as the screen lit up… to find his phone notifying him about a lack of memory. Phil tried to control the twist of his mouth, a habit he’d always had when he was disappointed or openly sad about something as he pocketed his phone.  
  
“Jesus, Phil,” PJ exclaimed, throwing his hands up dramatically. “Obsessed much?”  
  
PJ had probably figured out why Phil was so excited for a notification, which would’ve probably also explain why he felt a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
  
“You really had been expecting something from this girl, hadn’t you?”  
  
Phil shrugged, trying to contain the tears welling up in his eyes. It was ridiculous, he was being way too emotional over this. So Dan hadn’t texted him yesterday. So what if he hadn’t texted him today, either. He shouldn’t give a damn. He barely knew the guy. But somewhere, deep inside something tugged at Phil which told him yes. Yes, he did.  


* * *

  
  
Phil had a free period after break, in which he was still staring at his usual favourite: a chocolate muffin PJ had bought for him to cheer the raven haired teen up a little. He stayed there the entire break with his friend, trying to comfort Phil in his own ways, cracking a joke which usually made Phil laugh or just talking endlessly about something he knew Phil liked.

Phil tried to play along, but all he could managed was a tiny smile throughout their conversation. He missed Dan too much, and it had only been two days. When the bell finally rung, PJ promised to have a game of Mario Kart with Phil when they got to their dorm.  
  
As he left, Phil had the decency to feel bad for him. He knew PJ was only trying to help, but every comforting word was a stabbing reminder at how lonely Phil truly was. P  
  
hil picked at the gooey chocolate chips idly, content with moping on the vacant table for as long as possible. His appetite had shrivelled up into a ringed out string, making him feel sickly to even look at the dessert he would’ve normally devoured.  
  
But Phil felt guilty PJ had bought it, so instead he wrapped it in some spare cling film for later and went to head for his dorm after the dinner ladies started throwing him funny looks.  
  
His dorm wasn’t that far away from the cafeteria, but it almost felt like he was climbing Everest when he trudged up the flight of stairs in the dorm block, unlocking his door was a sigh of depression. He tossed the muffin onto the modest kitchen counter as soon as he walked in, not bothering store it in the mini fridge.  
  
His parents had given it to him as ‘a gift’ for going to university, when they realised he’d be boarding. Instead, he collapsed onto the sofa with sudden exhaustion.  
  
He wondered if they missed him anymore.  
  
He wondered if it was the same feeling he had towards Dan.  


* * *

  
  
Phil woke up with a start, and immediately wished he didn’t. His mouth was incredibly dry, a numbed pain shooting up his arm from leaning on it for so long. Phil winced as he stood up, waiting for the inevitable pins and needles to start. He tried to shake it off as he ambled towards the sink, drinking water straight from the tap without a second thought.  
  
Phil glanced toward the clock as he tried to tame his wild mess of hair, wondering if Chris was back yet. It was about 4:03pm, which meant his roommate should be back any minute. He tried to make himself as presentable and not-depressed-at-all as possible, smoothing the creases of his jeans and searching for his phone. Finding it wasn’t there, Phil furrowed his brow and hunted around the sofa for it. It would suck if he’d lost it for the second time this year.  
  
Finally, he found it under the sofa of all places, the screen momentarily lighting up against the saggy fabric. Phil’s heart soared for the second time that day, lurching for it like a hungry man finding food for the first time.  
  
**Pick you up at 5:00pm at the entrance?**  
**-Unknown- 4:11pm**  
  
Phil felt himself smile properly for the first time today, typing the name ‘Dan’ for his new contact as fast as his fingers could fly. But he couldn’t help teasing a little in his abruptly elated mood, even giggling a bit as he sent a reply.  
  
_Who is this?_  
_-You- 4:13pm_  
  
A response was sent back just as quick as Phil’s, the dominant’s demeanour just as smooth and sweet in text.  
  
**The luckiest man alive.**  
**-Dan- 4:13pm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are much appreciated as usual :) Let me know what you guys think!


	5. I Own You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil meets Louise, Dan gets jealous and biting and possessive behavior ensues instead of a date. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did a chapter within a week! Hope it meets everyone's expectations :s But I've got a few things to talk about:
> 
> \- Firstly, the story now has over 1000 hits! Literally nearly had a heart attack when I checked everything over yesterday and I saw. Seriously, it's all thanks to you guys. I'm chuffed to bits that over a 1000 of you have read this weird story, and some have even expressed how much they like it. It's all thanks to you I'm having so much fun writing, and it honestly makes my day knowing people are (arguably) enjoying it just as much as I am. I won't be able to say thanks enough. I hope I keep managing to meet your expectations, and you keep on enjoying the story. Is there anyway I can truly show my thanks? Maybe you should decide how the next chapter goes? Or if you want a new character in who you really like? Honestly, it's your choice! Let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> \- Secondly, considering the story has gotten to this milestone, I was wondering if anyone would like to make fanart for it? Completely up to you of course, but it would be cool to see what you guys could come up with. For any themes in any chapters would be fine, but anything with explicit nudes would have to turned down. Stomach and above would be okay. Full credit would go to you for any work you make. But that's up to you too, of course 
> 
> \- Thirdly, I was thinking of making an alpha!Dan/Omega!Phil story, as this one has been well received. What do you think?
> 
> Sorry for rambling for so long :s But here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. And shoutout to my Beta, 'walktheboob' for taking the time to edit this chapter once more. It's thanks to you that these chapters aren't a complete mess :p 
> 
> Warnings: Jealous/Possessive behavior, biting and dubious consent (I guess? Phil still wants it). As always, enjoy!

“What the fuck’s going on, Phil?” PJ sputtered, barely in the dorm before Phil started rushing around.  
  
In a mad scramble, Phil tripped over his own feet trying to get to his wardrobe, crumbling indelicately on the floor. He stayed on the floor, breathing the scent of the new carpet in deeply in his panic. He hardly had anything nice in his wardrobe, much less something which would impress Dan.   
  
“Phil, I will admit freely I’ve been concerned about your mental health on occasion. But this is next level.” PJ said, walking toward Phil cautiously as if he would snap at any point. “  
  
I have nothing good to wear,” Phil mumbled into the floor despairingly in reply.  
  
“What?”   
  
Phil waved his hand mournfully in the direction of his wardrobe without bothering to lift his head.   
  
“Date to go on. Nothing to wear.” Phil said slowly, as if PJ was being too stupid to follow.  
  
PJ sighed, letting out a pained breath gradually.   
“Yeah, well, I have a date now you arse.” PJ said, his tone seeping through a bit of warranted impatience.  
  
Phil rolled around in alarm, startled to see Louise standing there quietly, smiling gently at Phil in a familiar way with her hand intertwined with PJ’s. Phil had known Louise since primary school like PJ, but they rarely talked. Phil judged her to be one of the durable girls as he was growing up, and hardly ever saw her caught up in the usual drama in her group at school. Somehow he always caught her smiling at him vaguely, her gappy front teeth somehow more endearing as they became older. He figured it was because she was shy, like him, and never approached her for the same reasons.  
  
“I’ll be back in a second,” Phil said in reply, heading into the adjoining bathroom to change. It felt almost like defeat to climb out of his snug tracksuits and simple t-shirt, and actually make a conscious effort on this date. But it was beyond worth it for Dan, of course. Dan the dominant, who’d somehow agreed to doing things outside their… sessions. Phil couldn’t believe he was this lucky.   
  
He looked himself over in the mirror once nervously, but all he saw was the brimming panic in his wide, blue eyes, and his pale skin somehow chalk white in comparison to his dark clothes. Taking one last deep breath, Phil moved to open the door. He couldn’t help but feel out of place, hating the feel of the slightly itchy, formal clothes.   
  
Phil was sure his face was beet red by the time he faced Louise. Her eyes widened at the sight, mouth opened in speechless amazement.  
  
“God, Phil you look…” she seemed lost for words, twirling a strand of her long blonde absentmindedly with one finger. “You look… good.”   
  
Phil couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the compliment, folding his arms self-consciously over the sweater. Somehow his embarrassment made him braver, but the raven haired replied with a voice as small as a schoolgirl’s.  
  
“I guess that’s the point of a date,” Phil said with a shrug. “You know, to scrub up well.”   
  
She smirked at that, still raking her eyes over Phil. Somehow, it didn’t seem as clinical as before, and Phil couldn’t help but squirm awkwardly at her intense gaze.   
  
“And you have a smart mouth,” Louise finally said with a smirk. “This girl’s going to love you.”   
  
“I wouldn’t say that.” Louise frowned at his reply, going to the bathroom for something as she shot back:  
  
“Don’t be daft, Phil. I mean, who wouldn’t love you after my help? And speaking of which, I have the finishing touches…”   
  
Phil impulsively stepped back when Louise returned with a mischief glint in her eye, carrying a bottle of hairspray with a comb.  
  
“Louise, my hair’s more than fine the-“   
  
“Trust me, okay? You’ll be sex on legs with this hairstyle.”   
  
Phil patted his hair self-consciously, which was silkier than usual after a shower. He’d brushed it well enough for it to lie flat on his head, the usual messy look gone for the time being. It would do fine.   
  
“You’ve already done loads for me,” Phil tried to appeal, feeling as if he was being backed into a corner both metaphorically and physically. But there was no persuading Louise.  
  
“And I can do a little bit more. Now quit your whining and sit down.” It was practically an order, the girl still waving the hairspray teasingly around.   
  
Phil clenched his jaw once in defiance, but sighed wearily after a moment of thought. It was pointless trying to change her mind, and it wasn’t like it would hurt to let her try. He still had about 20 minutes before he’d have to go down to meet Dan anyway. The very thought gave his stomach queasy flips. Phil collapsed in the armchair near his bed, folding his arms stiffly to show his displeasure.   
  
Nevertheless, Louise cheered loudly, which made Phil’s mouth curve upwards involuntarily. No matter what, he loved seeing her face light up. There was something about her which made him feel elated when she was in an equally happy mood.  
  
“You’re the best, darling! Now let me put these magic fingers to work.”  
  
Maybe it was just Phil’s imagination, but he swore her voice dropped an octave as she said ‘magic fingers’. It seemed too much like an innuendo for Phil to feel comfortable. But he felt ridiculous for commenting on something which was probably made from his own paranoia, and dismissed the thought quickly.  
  
He tried to stay as quiet as possible when Louise started tampering with his hair, gushing about something to do with how nice the texture and thickness was to work with. Phil resisted the urge to fidget, hating the unwarranted praise which came out of the excited girl’s mouth.  
  
But he did nothing to stop it as she worked his fingers through his scalp, causing him to wince without thought. His scalp was still a little sore from all of Dan’s manhandling, and even Louise’s coaxing touches were a little painful. Thankfully, she got back to work eventually, spraying his hair briskly and trying to convince it into her chosen style. She stood up proudly after a few minutes, handing Phil a small mirror with a triumphant smile which flashed her gappy front teeth.   
  
Phil stared at the man in the mirror, stunned with disbelief. His wide eyes were framed perfectly with a strand of his glossy, black fringe on each side, the rest styled into a graceful quiff. Somehow, his shoulders looked a little bit broader compared to his usual skinny frame, the grey sweater baggy in all the right places, flushed cheeks for once flattering against the milky expanse of skin that was his face.   
  
_That’s me,_ Phil realised, frozen in astonishment. He even waved his hand in front of the mirror just in case it was a trick.   
  
“I normally wake up with a quiff anyway,” Phil finally muttered, glancing away from the man in the mirror. “I should’ve just had a nap for a few minutes.”   
  
Seeing Louise’s crestfallen expression, Phil was quick to add: “But thanks anyway. It looks awesome.”   
  
Louise’s grin returned, glowing from Phil’s praise. She brushed her sticky lips dangerously close to Phil’s lips, as if trying to say her utmost gratitude for being her ‘experiment’ for once.   
  
“You’d better get going anyway,” Louise said almost half-heartedly. “It’s nearly 5.00pm. Wouldn’t want to keep her waiting, would you?”   
  
“I guess not,” Phil said in reply, glancing at his watch offhandedly. 5:08pm. Phil’s eyes widened in alarm. Shit, he was late. And knowing Dan...  
  
“Thanks again, Louise,” Phil said hurriedly, rushing to grab his jacket. “I’ll see you soon.”   
  
“I’d better get back to PJ anyway,” Louise replied, lips brushing against his cheek affectionately once more. He tensed up in surprise, automatically taking a step back. They didn’t really know each other, after all, even if it was just friendly. He passed it off for being in a rush to avoid hurting her feelings, dashing out the door without looking back. For a fleeting moment, Phil saw PJ in the lounge as he ran by. It was a shame, because he only had that second to revel in the dumbfounded expression on his friend’s face, TV forgotten as he stared at Phil with his mouth hanging open.   
  
“What the Hell's on your-“   
  
But Phil didn’t hear the rest, already running out the door with a speed which would surely end in disaster. He stumbled down the stairs, of the dormitory, brushing past a scowling groups of students without thought. He mumbled an apology, but kept running at the same speed.  
  
“Dumbass,” someone called after him in an angry tone, but Phil didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop. He prayed his two left feet would keep up with him as he bounded down the stairs carelessly, practically flinging himself at the door between him and Dan.  
  
He paused at the notice outside, breathlessly writing how long he’d be away with an impatient scrawl. **_Indefinitely until curfew._   
  
** Phil glanced around, dropping the pen as he scanned the courtyard suspiciously. Somehow the atmosphere didn’t feel right. It was already dark, which was normal for an early January night in England- but it somehow felt too sinister, the quiet of the evening almost a lull for complacence.   
  
Phil tried to shake it off, power walking to the gate to get off campus as quickly as possible. He started rummaging for his electronic key card to get out of the university cleanly, when he heard rustling. Looking up sharply, Phil noticed a shape behind a window on the top floor. The shadowed hands were pressed against the glazed glass, nose against the window- clearly craning their neck to look at him.   
  
Phil’s blood went cold, fists clenched in a newfound fear. He couldn’t even muster the strength to call out, feet rooted to the floor in open horror. The shape moved away after a few seconds, perhaps having seen Phil watching.  
  
It took a few moments to even move his legs, chilled to the bone as he was. Taking a deep breath, Phil finally pushed the gates- free from whatever eerie feeling possessed him. He tried to shake it off as he left the grounds, instead focusing on finding Dan. He could think about… whatever that was later.  
  
Speaking of Dan, he couldn’t see any cars at the entrance where he promised to pick Phil up. Or at least, Phil was guessing Dan had come by car. He seemed like the kind of guy who could afford anything.   
  
Phil checked his phone again, slouching against the brick wall behind him as a facade of casual. There were no new text messages from Dan other than the **** _‘See you there’_ he’d received in the midst of getting ready.   
  
Phil’s mind started to kick into overdrive, biting his lip anxiously as he wrapped himself up in thought. What if Dan decided not come? What if something happened to him? What if… it was because Phil was late? Had Dan already given up on him? Phil debated it, thumb hesitated over the call button. He had a right to know if Dan had bailed on him after all… why shouldn’t Phil ring him?   
  
But a tiny part of him knew the answer.  
  
_I don’t want to say goodbye._   
  
Phil tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, impulsively tapping the button. The phone only rang out for one drone, before Phil was met by the full force of Dan’s deep voice.   
  
“Phil?” he said nothing else, but Phil swore he could hear the deadly undertone in his voice, strangely quiet and laced with a poisonous promise of anger.   
  
“Um, hi, yeah I’m here,” Phil managed to murmur, palms noticeably slick when he gripped the phone harder. There was a thick silence, Dan’s sigh penetrating the silence of the night.   
  
“You’re late,” Dan’s voice rumbled, and Phil had never felt anything so close to his ear. Even if Dan was only talking through his mobile, the subtle anger still gave Phil goose bumps.  
  
“I know, I’m really sorry,” Phil said, beginning to squirm against the brick wall. “I got… caught up with something.”  
  
“21 minutes late, to be more precise,” Dan went on as if Phil hadn’t spoke, impatience seeping steadily into his tone. “Couldn’t even send a text to say I’m not worth the time?”  
  
Phil felt another lump form on his throat, trying desperately to prove him wrong. “It wasn’t like that, I-“   
  
“You’re lucky we’re only on a date,” Dan interrupted, voice sweet and deceptive. “Or else I’d make sure you couldn’t stand for a week. Understood? I don’t say a specific time for the hell of it, Phil.”  
  
Phil couldn’t help but think Dan was being too stern, but mumbled an apology anyway. There was no way he’d win this one. Besides, the depraved, sick part of him gave a pleased shudder at the blunt threat.   
  
“By the way, I fucking want to eat you alive right now,” Dan said conversationally, as if talking about the weather. “You look incredible.” Phil blushed crimson, praying it was hidden in the darkness of the night.  
  
“U-uh, thanks,” Phil muttered, relieved at the change of subject, even if it did nothing to lighten the pressure in his pants.  
  
“H-how can you-“   
  
“I have my ways,” Dan said from the side of him, his voice distinctly more clear in hunger. Phil yelped, nearly tripping over himself in surprise. How could he not notice…?   
  
Dan was at the side of him, leaning nonchalantly against the grimy brick wall, which was deeply contrasting against his expensive attire. Dan had what looked like the outline of a dark, shiny leather jacket, with a matching dark shirt. While Dan wasn’t what the teen would call muscular, Phil knew all too well the raw strength he possessed. So it was easy to revel in the faint traces of muscles beneath the tight shirt, and he simply couldn’t contain himself from gawping as he scrutinised Dan's face. It reminded him of that night that felt so long ago, Dan’s meltingly brown eyes boring unyieldingly into Phil’s, the shadows of the night emphasising the mischievous curve of his smirk.   
  
“Christ, you can’t just sneak up on me like that!” Phil exclaimed, resisting the urge to irrationally hug himself closer to Dan. This evening had been too much so far.   
  
“Aw, what’s the poor baby going to do?” Dan’s smirk took on an amused lilt, prowling closer to Phil as if he were a wild animal. “Alone with the big. Bad. Monster.” He punctuated each word with a kiss, trailing teasingly towards Phil’s mouth. The last one was directed near the corner of Phil’s mouth, and Phil couldn’t help but tremble at his gentle touches.  
  
Abruptly, Dan roughly pulled Phil towards him, creasing the silky sweater as he tugged Phil into a cunning kiss, all teeth and tongue.   
  
“S-Sir, I...” Phil had no idea what he was going to say as they both took a breath, but Dan probably helped him by pulling away. Dan’s throat bobbed, skin perhaps as equally flushed as Phil’s, all composure gone for a few wondrous seconds.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t help myself around you,” Dan finally said in a strained voice, but didn’t look the least bit sorry- eyes still clouded in a relentless lust. “Don’t know how I’m going to stay with you for a few hours without ripping that fucking sweater -“ Dan took a deep breath, eyes darkened considerably as he tried to regain his dignity.   
  
Phil waited with bated breath, not honestly minding if it went either way. Dan’s hand was still gripping his wrist after their kissing, and it tightened slightly as Dan’s eyes opened once more.  
  
“You can call me Dan for tonight, by the way, Gorgeous. We don’t have a contract yet, and it is supposed to be a date night.” Dan said matter-of-factly, apparently under control as he tugged Phil by the wrist in a motion to follow him.   
  
Phil gave up, following Dan as best he could with the violent yanking.   
  
“A contract?” Phil ventured timidly, trying his best not to stumble at Dan’s hurried pace. Dan flashed a wicked smile at his submissive, brown eyes dancing with an emotion Phil did not recognise.   
  
“Oh, yes. Then you’ll be totally and utterly mine, Kitten, but we’ll talk about that later.” Dan easily dismissed.  
  
Phil still wondered, but it was clear even when they were on a date, Dan still held all the power. At least, enough to manipulate a conversation.  
  
Phil finally took account of his surroundings, noting that Dan was leading him toward a narrow pathway, street lamps illuminating the dank concrete. “So… where are we going?” Phil asked, attempting to bring up a conversation. It wasn’t like Dan was being awkward. He somehow looked far away, staring thoughtfully into the distance. The older seemed to blink back into reality, turning to smile broadly at Phil as he answered his question.   
  
“I know you like coffee, so for the first date I was just going to take you to…” Dan seemed to freeze in his place midway through his statement, a noticeable tension rippling up his limbs. Phil stopped with Dan, the stone grip on his hand somehow even tighter when the younger looked up at him in concern.   
  
“Dan? What’s wrong?” Phil looked to examine where Dan was staring, until he realised it was himself. Dan’s eyes were nearly as tight as his grip on Phil’s wrist, fixed on Phil’s cheek with a venomous fury which send a buzz of fear up his back.  
  
“What the fuck is on your cheek?” Dan demanded, suspiciously quiet compared to the anger which glittered in his eyes. At first, Phil was confused enough to only stare at Dan worriedly, but then it suddenly dawned. Widening his eyes in realisation, Phil felt the sticky residue which he’d obviously forgotten to wipe off. Louise’s lipstick. She kissed him twice too.  _Crap.  
  
_ “S-she helped me get ready, Si- Dan,” Phil spluttered, unnerved by Dan’s stillness.  
  
“She-she’s just a friend.” Phil tried to reassure, but couldn’t help the indignant squeak with the words. He couldn’t help but think of her batting eyelashes, and fingers trailing suggestively against his shoulders. Maybe a bit too friendly for Phil’s liking. But there’s no way he could tell Dan that in his jealous state.   
  
And really, if one could go from still to quick in moments, Dan would be commended for physical whiplash.   
  
Dan slammed both of Phil’s wrists against the wall of a narrow alleyway, eyes narrowed in an unadulterated malice.   
  
“I don’t give a shit, Phil. She could be happily married with four kids. But no one who’s just fucking friends with you kisses you that close to the lips. I want the full truth, babe. Was she flirting with you? Pretending she cared about this date? Staring at your adorable mouth which I was fucking not three days ago?”   
  
“That’s enough, Dan,” Phil tried to say firmly, but it came out as a strangled moan of tormented lust. “It wasn’t like-“   
  
Dan grinded against Phil punishingly, each push against his crotch too hard to be wholly pleasurable. But it was enough to make Phil whine at the delirious combination of pain and pleasure, head resting on the side of Dan’s neck.   
  
“Tell me. Now.” Dan’s tone deepening in warning at the avoidance of his question, grip rousingly painful against his wrists.   
  
“S-she was a bit playful, but that’s honestly it, Dan, and-I-don’t-think-it-was-anything-other-than…” His words were slurred together as only one hand pinned his wrists, the other trailing teasingly towards his chest.   
  
“I- T-that was all, Dan…” Phil gasped out again, letting out a groan at the rough pinch of his nipple through the sweater, now itchy with the thin coating of sweat which layered over his skin.   
  
“You’re fucking _mine_ , Phil,” Dan seethed, slamming his lips over and over again onto his, letting out a rumble of approval when Phil finally wrapped his legs around Dan’s firm waist, allowing Dan more leverage to thrust onto him. “All mine. I’m the only one who can satisfy your needs, got it? _I’m_ the only one who gets to punish and pleasure this beautiful body of yours. You’re mine _and goddamn no one else’s_. That fucking contract is getting signed after tonight, or I swear to god everyone’s going to end up in pieces for just looking at you. Fair?” Phil fell into a haze which Dan’s possessive speech induced, only daring to look up when he felt those steely eyes boring into his.   
  
“Yes, Dan,” Phil said in a hoarse tone of agreement, breathing turning ragged as Dan’s arm securely draped around his collarbone. Dan tutted patronisingly, hand pulling Phil’s head to one side roughly, exposing the creamy expanse of the subdued man’s neck. The light hickeys had faded from their last session, and Phil could see the disapproval when Dan furrowed his brows.   
  
“That’s not enough, babe,” Dan gruffly said, putting a slight amount of pressure on Phil’s neck with his arm. Phil whimpered in response, a chill running through his back. Phil knew he could say his safe word at any time, stop the steady pressure on his windpipe. But it was the last thing the younger wanted to do, a thrill pumping through his blood at the pain and pleasure of Dan so close to him. Phil would be lying if he said he did not enjoy this.   
  
“I need everyone to see you’re mine,” Dan tried to explain, eyes raking hungrily over Phil. “I need everyone to see you, and know I’ve been there, know not to touch you, know it’s got to be hurting until our next session. It’ll be a nice reminder for you anyway, Pet. To know what will happen if someone touches you so intimately again.”  
  
Phil let out a moan at the unveiled threat, the words filthy and seductive in his ear.   
  
As quick as they were said, Dan bit into the vulnerable side of Phil’s neck, teeth cutting through the virgin skin savagely. Phil couldn’t help but let out a short scream of pain, trying to squirm away from the pain he so craved. But Dan was fast to put a harsh hand over his mouth, relentlessly latching on Phil’s neck roughly. Phil felt the cool trickle of blood from the burning source of pain, Dan eventually changing his task to sucking and scraping his teeth against the forming mark. Phil’s grunts of pain were muffled against Dan’s hand, but the thrusts against his crotch became more precise, as if to distract Phil from the pain. He was grateful for whatever relief he could find, embarrassingly choking on Dan’s hand at the flares of agony.   
  
At last, Dan gently dislodged himself from Phil’s neck, staring with primal satisfaction at the bloodied bite on the younger’s neck.   
  
“Now you know how much you belong to me.” Dan said simply, wiping Phil’s neck gently with a tissue from his jacket.   
  
It came away stained red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos, comments and bookmarks are always appreciated! Let me know what you think. Especially about the things I mentioned at the beginning of the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn’t include any of Dan’s feelings outside of the situation, as his character is supposed to come out throughout this story. It will mostly be from Phil’s perspective, but I will include some of Dan’s POV to make him seem more relatable as a character. Tell me what you guys think, and I’ll upload more if it’s well received. I know it's not the best written chapter, but I'm really curious as to what your responses will be. I seriously need a beta if you guys like ^^' Seriously, they'll be much, much more if liked. Think of this as a pilot scene.


End file.
